Shibuya Street
by Hachibi Yui
Summary: "Aku telah memperhatikanmu selama 400 hari, melihatmu selama 400 hari, meencintaimu selama 400 hari, mendo'akanmu selama 400 hari. tapi aku takut setelah ini, aku tak akan bisa lagi melakukan itu semua untukmu."/for 400FODNA


Malam itu terasa sangat berkilauan. Lampu jalanan menghiasi trotoar jalanan yang ada di Shibuya Street. Terlihat seorang pemuda tengah berjalan lelah dengan memperhatikan handphonenya saja. Ia menghela nafasnya berat ketika membaca isi pesan teks dari layar handphonenya.

"Kenapa sih, si Itachi Baka itu menyuruhku untuk mampir ke apartemen Dobe jam segini?" gerutu pemuda bermantel hitam sehitam mata obsidiannya yang semalam langit.

Ia masukkan handphonenya kedalam mantelnya bersamaan dengan kedua tangannya yang sudah terasa membeku karena udara malam ini. Kepulan asap keluar dari mulutnya ketika ia berjalan melewati galeri toko lukisan.

Pemuda itu tak menoleh sedikitpun ke arah galeri toko lukisan itu. tapi jauh didalam sana, ada seorang gadis cantik yang tak dikenal pemuda itu tengah menunggunya untuk berjalan melewati galeri toko lukisan itu.

"Pemuda tampan itu barusan lewat, ya?" gumam gadis itu ketika ia melihat ke arah jendela yang telah berembun.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Shibuya Street<strong>

**SEQUEL dari : Inbox**

**Naruto****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Shibuya Street****Hachibi Yui**

**This Story Decide for 400 FODNA and This Story Always for SasuHina**

**Pair : SasuHina**

**Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata**

**Uzumaki Naruto X Haruno Sakura**

**(INFO LEWAT: maaf buat yang nunggu karya-karya Hachi #gr bangett, Hachi mau ambil fakum untuk ujian. Jadi mohon maklum jika fic Hachi yang dulu itu masih belum saya lanjutkan. Ini masih lumutan di lappie. Jika ujian sudah selesai, saya akan aktif lagi dalam fanfic. Saya disini hanya memeriahkan acara FODNA bersama author yg lain. Jadi jika ada kesalahan disini, mohon maaf dan mohon do'anya buat Hachi ujian nanti yak? Terima kasih)**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Sesampainya pemuda itu di apartemen sahabatnya sejak kecil, ia dengan malas memencet bel si pemilik kamar. Terdengar suara geruduk dari dalam hingga membuat pemuda ini hanya bisa memutar matanya.

"Teme!" teriak si rambut kuning, sahabatnya itu.

"Dobe, gak usah basa-basi deh ya. Aku lelah. Cepat katakan kenapa Itachi-nii menyuruhku mampir ke apartemenmu?" ucap pemuda berambut biru donker ini dengan nada dingin.

"Sini masuk! Tadi Itachi-nii memang menelefonku untuk memberikan buku pesanannya yang bejibun banyaknya di kardus itu noh.., dan disana sudah tertulis 'Sasuke'." ucap si kuning dengan santai menunjuk tumpukan kardus besar yang ada di pojok ruangan kamarnya.

"Bilang saja jika kau tak ingin mengangkatnya dan memberi namaku disana." Jawab pemuda bernama Sasuke.

"Kamu kok tau banget sih, Sas? Ih, gemes deh..." ucap si kuning itu dengan bahagia hingga ingin menyubit pipi Sasuke.

"Hentikan! Aku ini masih normal Naruto. Lagian ada Sakura pacarmu juga! Eh, ngomong-ngomong Sakura kemana? Aku jarang melihatnya?" Sasuke membuka tumpukan kardus buku yang akan ia bawa.

"Dia di rumah sakit." Jawab Naruto dengan sendu.

"Dia sakit?" tanya Sasuke dengan melirik Naruto dari ekor matanya.

"Bukan. Adik sepupu Sakura yang sudah kami anggap seperti adik kami, dia kecelakaan 13 bulan yang lalu.., dan Sakura merasa yang paling bersalah atas kejadian ini. Kami sering bergantian menjaganya dari koma yang ia alami hingga detik ini." Ucap Naruto dengan mengambil pigora yang ada dimeja dekat televisinya.

Di pigora itu dapat Sasuke lihat Naruto berada di tengah-tengah apitan dua gadis yang salah satunya ia kenali adalah Sakura, sahabat dan juga kekasihnya si Naruto. Sakura dan Naruto terlihat sangat ceria dengan cengiran khas mereka berdua yang samar-samar terlihat merona. Sedangkan di samping kanan Naruto terlihat seorang gadis berambut panjang indigo tersenyum dengan ragu. Sasuke dapat melihatnya dari alis matanya yang sedikit tertekuk ke atas. Sasuke sedikit mengernyit melihat paras wajah itu. rasanya Sasuke pernah mengenali paras wajah ini, tapi dimana ia menemui gadis ini adalah permasalahannya, ia lupa. Ia tak bisa melihat permata mata gadis itu.

Wajahnya yang terlihat rapuh itu menghipnotis Sasuke untuk mengambil pigora itu dari tangan Naruto, "Siapa dia?" tanya Sasuke dengan memandang intens gadis yang tak ia kenali.

"Dia? Dia Hyuuga Hinata. Dia sedang koma saat ini." Jawab Naruto dengan membalikkan badannya ke arah tumpukkan kardus di pojok ruangannya.

"Dia.., aku serasa sangat familiar dengannya. Aku merasa jika aku tahu dia. Tapi siapa?" gumam Sasuke dengan meletakkan kembali pigora itu. Sasuke kembali berjalan menghampiri tumpukan kardus yang akan ia bawa.

"Apakah dia," gumam Sasuke dengan mengangkat tumpukan kardus yang akan ia bawa "Ugh, berat sekali?" racau Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sasuke terpaksa pulang dengan mendorong tumpukan kardus berisi buku itu dengan trolly melewati jalanan yang sudah sepi. Ini memang sudah sangat larut malam jadi wajar jika jalanan ini sepi.

Di tengah jalan yang mulai sepi, samar-samar Sasuke melihat ada bayangan seorang perempuan dengan gaun putih selututnya yang berdiri di tengah penyebrangan jalan tanpa alas kaki. Rambut panjangnya sedikit bergelombang ketika angin berhembus menerpa gadis itu yang saat itu tengah menatapi zebra cross yang ada di bawahnya.

Sasuke semakin mendekati sosok itu. Tapi ketika suara trolly itu mendekati gadis itu, gadis itu berbalik melihat ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke tak bisa melihat wajah gadis itu karena lampu penerangan di jalan saat itu bergoyang karena angin. Gadis itu langsung berlari menjauhi Sasuke dan masuk kedalam galeri toko lukisan yang selalu Sasuke lewati.

Ketika Sasuke berlari mengikuti gadis itu hingga hilangnya gadis itu di galeri toko lukisan, tapi disana tak ada jejak sedikitpun adanya manusia. Sasuke hanya mengernyit heran dan melanjutkan jalannya.

Didalam galeri toko lukisan itu, seorang gadis berambut panjang tengah menutup mulutnya dengan wajah yang merona, "D-Dia tadi, D-Dia b-barusan melihatku?"

.

.

.

Esok harinya, Sasuke masih penasaran dengan sosok gadis itu. Sasuke pergi ke galeri toko lukisan itu seorang diri dengan membawa tas yang berisi makanan pesanan Naruto dan Sakura karena setelah menyelidiki ini, Sasuke akan ke rumah sakit. Ia ingin melihat langsung siapa Hyuuga Hinata itu.

Sasuke berhenti tepat di pemberhentian lampu merah dimana gadis misterius semalam berdiri di tengah-tengah zebra cross. Ketika menunggu lampu menjadi hijau, Sasuke merasa disampingnya tengah berdiri gadis tanpa alas kaki dan memakai terusan berwarna putih. Rambutnya di gerai panjang berwarna indigo. Gadis ini mirip dengan gadis semalam. Eh? Sasuke menolehkan lagi pandangannya kesampingnya. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum dengan merona membalas tatapan Sasuke.

"H-Hai..," Sapa gadis itu menanggapi tatapan Sasuke yang kaget.

"K-Kau gadis yang semalam bukan?" ucap Sasuke kaku.

"K-Kau sungguh melihatku? K-Kau bisa melihatku?" ucap gadis itu tak percaya.

TING. Lampu telah berubah menjadi hijau kembali. Gerakan orang-orang yang ada didekat Sasuke membuat Sasuke dengan terpaksa harus melangkah maju. Mengantarkannya menyebrangi jalanan. Sesampainya di seberang jalan, Sasuke mencari sosok gadis itu lagi tapi sosok itu menghilang lagi.

"Kau mencariku?" sapa gadis itu dari belakang Sasuke dengan lembut.

"K-Kau!" ucap Sasuke kaget.

"G-Gomen.." gadis itu merasa bersalah karena mengejutkan Sasuke, ia membungkuk meminta maaf pada Sasuke. Sasuke merasa mengenali gadis ini. Tunggu. Tunggu dulu, bukankah dia ini..

"Eh? Kau Hyuuga Hinata, bukan?" pekik Sasuke tak percaya. Bukankah semalam Naruto mengatakan jika Hyuuga Hinata itu tengah terbaring koma di rumah sakit. Lalu ini apa?

"K-Kau m-mengenaliku?" tanya Hinata itu ragu.

"Tunggu, semalam kau hilang kemana?" tanya Sasuke melewati pertanyaan Hinata.

"Aku kembali ke lukisan itu." tunjuk Hinata kedalam galeri toko lukisan yang ada didepan mereka.

Sasuke masuk kedalam galeri toko lukisan yang sudah ada di depannya, tapi Hinata tak ada disampingnya lagi. Sasuke melihat Hinata tersenyum dibalik jendela dengan mengisyaratkan jika dia akan menunggu diluar.

Sasuke melihat lukisan-lukisan yang terpampang dengan artistiknya disana. Dari abstrak, binatang hingga manusia nyata. Disana. Sasuke dapat melihat satu lukisan yang ia kenali baru saja berbicara dengannya di depan. Gadis itu tengah tersenyum ceria dengan topi jerami yang ia pertahankan agar tak terbang karena Sasuke dapat menyimpulkan jika lukisan ini diambil ketika Hinata tengah tersenyum ceria di suatu tempat itu dan ada angin datang hingga membuatnya harus menggunakan satu tangannya untuk menahan topi dan satunya lagi menyibakkan rambutnya yang menutupi wajahnya. Ia terlihat begitu cantik.

"Permisi tuan. Apakah anda ingin membeli lukisan ini?" tanya seorang pria dengan rambut eboninya.

"Siapakah pelukis gadis ini?" tanya Sasuke dengan tetap mematung memandangi lukisan Hinata.

"Kebetulan itu adalah saya sendiri. Perkenalkan, nama saya adalah Sai. Apakah anda da keperluan dengan saya?" si pelukis Hinata, Sai tengah menatap Sasuke dengan bingung.

"Siapa gadis ini?" Sasuke menuding lukisan Hinata. Sasuke masih tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat, terlebih lagi orang yang dikabarkan koma di lukisan ini, saat ini tengah berada di luar untuk menunggunya.

"Dia putri pewaris utama keluarga Hyuuga. Namanya Hyuuga Hinata. 14 bulan yang lalu saya melukiskan potret diri gadis ini atas permintaan ayahnya. Dan saudara lelakinya menyuruhnya untuk menjual lukisan ini sebesar ¥400.000" jawab Sai dengan wajah yang tetap tersenyum.

"Apa? ¥400.000?" pekik Sasuke terkejut.

.

.

.

Sasuke keluar dari galeri toko lukisan dan disambut Hinata yang langsung berdiri setelah jongkoknya menunggu Sasuke didepan galeri.

"Kau ini siapa? Semua orang mengatakan jika kau ini koma. Jujurlah padaku! Apakah kau mengenali Uzumaki Naruto atau Haruno Sakura?" Sasuke menatap tajam Hinata yang terlihat kaku didepannya.

"K-Kau tau darimana?" Hinata hanya bisa terdiam menatap kedua mata Sasuke.

"Naruto dan Sakura adalah sahabatku. Sekarang katakan padaku kebenarannya. Kau ini siapa?" Sasuke mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Kita perlu tempat yang sepi dan aman untuk membicarakan ini" mimik wajah Hinata mulai berubah, gadis itu menyeret tangannya untuk berjalan menuju ke tempat yang sepi.

.

.

.

"Jadi, sekarang katakan padaku. Siapa kau ini?" Sasuke berdiri berhadapan dengan gadis yang tengah menunduk, tak enggan melepas pandangannya dari kakinya yang tak beralas.

"Aku Hyuuga Hinata. Seperti cerita yang kau dengarkan dari banyak orang. Aku ini memang tengah koma di rumah sakit. Walaupun ini terdengar gila, tapi jiwa dan ragaku terpisah dalam kurun waktu tertentu. Dan sekarang waktuku tinggal umh, pokoknya kalau aku tak salah, aku telah menggunakan 400 hari tanpa melakukan apapun selain satu hal" ucap Hinata dengan berani melihat mata Sasuke.

Ah, Sasuke baru menyadari mata gadis Hyuuga yang unik ini. Warnanya berbeda dari kebanyakan mata orang yang ia temui. Tak lama setelah Hinata menatap mata Sasuke, dibelakang punggung gadis itu muncul sepasang sayap putih yang berkepak keras menampakan besarnya sayap itu.

Taman itu sepi, jadi Sasuke bisa melepaskan topeng terkejutnya dengan santai, "Jadi, jika jiwa dan ragamu terpisah. Pastinya tak ada yang bisa melihatmu bukan? Tapi kenapa aku bisa?" Sasuke menatap punggung gadis yang tengah berjalan membelakanginya.

"Entahlah, aku juga tak tahu" jawab Hinata santai.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Kau bisa memanggilku Sasuke." Sasuke membungkukan badannya dan disusul Hinata yang membungkuk.

"Sudah kuduga, aku sudah mengerti" gumam Hinata dengan tersenyum sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengernyit heran.

"Itu apa? Kenapa berwarna hitam di sayap yang menempel dengan punggungmu?" tanya Sasuke ketika melihat warna hitam yang tak merata. Sayap Hinata putih tapi kenapa ada warna hitam yang kelihatannya sedikit demi sedikit membesar mendominasi warna putih sayap Hinata.

"Ah! Bukan apa-apa." Ucap Hinata dengan menutupi warna hitam yang Sasuke sebutkan.

"Jadi, jika kau adalah sahabat Naruto dan Sakura, bolehkan aku menginap dikamarmu?" tanya Hinata dengan polosnya.

"A-Apa? Yang benar saja! Kau dan aku ini berbeda! Kau perempuan dan aku laki-laki! Tidak bisa!" tolak Sasuke.

"Aku tak punya rumah lagi selama aku menjadi begini.." jawab Hinata dengan santai.

"Balik saja ketubuhmu sana! Naruto dan Sakura mencemaskanmu" jawab Sasuke dengan rona merah disekitar pipinya.

"Mereka, mengkhawatirkanku?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ikut aku." Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata. Tak bisa. Menarik tangan Hinata bagaikan menarik angin. Ah, bukankah sejak tadi mereka memang belum bersentuhan. Pantas saja ia tak menyadari keganjilan ini.

"Sudah kubilang, kan?" Hinata hanya tersenyum miris meliat usaha Sasuke.

"Aku tak bisa dipegang. Baik selama aku hidup karena Neji-nii yang menjagaku dari sentuhan lelaki, sekarang koma pun aku tak akan bisa disentuh" jawab Hinata dengan miris.

.

.

.

"Aku tak bisa masuk" ujar Hinata ketika mereka berdua sampai di depan rumah sakit dimana tubuh Hinata dirawat dalam keadaan koma.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke mengernyit ketika Hinata berada jauh dibelakangnya.

"Ada pembatas disini. Aku tak bisa melewati pembatas ini, sepertinya pembatas inilah yang membuatku tak bisa kembali ketubuhku." Jawab Hinata dengan sedih.

"Tunggu aku disini. Aku pasti kembali tak lama" Sasuke berlari masuk kedalam rumah sakit. Hinata memegang pergelangan tangannya yang terasa seperti terbakar ketika mencoba memegang pembatas ini.

.

.

.

"Kau lama sekali Teme!" Naruto berdiri dari sofa yang ia duduki dengan disusul Sakura yang senang akan kehadirannya.

"Hn" inilah pasti ciri khas yang sangat dirindukan dari Uchiha Sasuke, ciri khasnya. Dengan mengeluarkan makanan yang ada didalam tas yang ia bawa semenjak tadi.

Naruto senang dengan ramen instan yang Sasuke bawakan. Sementara untuk Sakura, ia mendapatkan beef teriyaki. Selagi mereka berdua menikmati makanan yang Sasuke bawakan, Sasuke mendekati tubuh Hinata yang terbaring rapuh di atas ranjang.

Sangat berbeda dengan Hinata yang ada dibawah sana. Hinata yang nampak ceria dan sehat-sehat saja. Sasuke mencoba memegang tangan Hinata dan membelai lembut pipinya. Kulitnya sangat halus. Sasuke sangat nyaman memegang tangan Hinata, menyematkan jemarinya di antara jemari Hinata. Entah mengapa Sasuke bisa merasakan sesuatu yang beberapa bulan ini membuat hatinya hilang.

"Kau tak mau makan ini Sasuke?" tawar Naruto dengan mulut yang penuh ramen.

"Tidak terima kasih. Bisakah kalian ceritakan padaku tentang Hinata?" Sasuke berjalan mendekati jedela dan duduk di dekat jendela, menatap kedua sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba berubah drastis.

"Dia gadis yang baik. sebenarnya ini semua salahku. Jika aku tak membiarkannya melihat handphone saat itu, pasti dia tidak tertabrak truk" tangis Sakura dengan meletakkan makanannya. Mood makannya jadi hilang karena ini.

"Tertabrak truk? Hanya karena melihat handphone?" tanya Sasuke heran, diluar dugaannya, Hinata sangat ceroboh.

"Hm." Sakura hanya mengangguk dengan mengusap air matanya.

"Dia tertabrak dimana?" tanya Sasuke dengan melihat kebawah dimana Hinata tengah mencoba bermain dengan anak kecil dibawah sana. Seringai Sasuke mulai muncul ketika Hinata tertawa lepas.

"Didepan penyebrangan galeri toko lukisan di Shibuya Street." Naruto menjawab masih dengan ramen yang ada di mulutnya. Sedangkan Sakura hanya mengusap air matanya.

'_Aku di Shibuya Street. Kutunggu kedatanganmu =)'_

Mata Sasuke terbelalak mendengarnya. Apa ia tak salah? Jika saat itu Hinata tertabrak di Shibuya Street, lalu. Tunggu, apakah ini juga ada kaitannya dengan mengapa ia memandangi zebra cross Shibuya Street malam itu. Seringai Sasuke pudar dan pandangannya pun beralih pada kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Shibuya...Street?" gumam Sasuke dengan beralih menatap ke tubuh Hinata yang masih terbaring dengan banyak infus menempel di tubuhnya. Benarkah itu Hinata?

.

.

.

"Baiklah, kau boleh tinggal dikamarku. Tapi jangan macam-macam." Ujar Sasuke dengan berhadapan dengan Hinata di depan rumahnya.

"Sungguh? Baiklah! Aku janji..." ucap Hinata semangat dengan merona.

"Ayo masuk." Ajak Sasuke dengan membuka pintu rumahnya.

.

.

.

"Lho? Sasuke? Baru pulang?" sapa ibu Sasuke, Mikoto di tengah keramaian di ruang keluarga saat itu. Fugaku, ayah Sasuke membaca koran sedangkan Mikoto minum teh disebelah Fugaku. Disana, dipojok teras, Itachi bersama teman-temannya sedang mengobrol membicarakn suatu hal. Sasuke tak peduli.

"Hn. Maaf terlambat." Sasuke membungkukan badannya ke arah Mikoto dan Fugaku. Diliriknya, Hinata juga membungkuk hormat ke kedua orang tuanya yang duduk santai.

"Hn." Sahut Fugaku, sedangkan Mikoto hanya tersenyum.

Sasuke cepat-cepat lari ke arah kamarnya. Dibelakang Sasuke, Hinata dengan santai terbang dengan sayapnya mengikuti Sasuke.

Sesampainya di kamar Sasuke, Hinata girang menaiki kasur Sasuke yang empuk baginya. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah Hinata. Ketika Hinata lelah dan terbaring di kasurnya, Hinata mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya bermaksud menyuruh Sasuke berbaring disebelahnya. Sasuke hanya diam lalu menuruti permintaan Hinata.

Keduanya saling terdiam menatap langit-langit kamar yang putih. Hinata melayang ke pikirannya sendiri, begitupun dengan Sasuke. ia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, "Apa kau tak lapar?" tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Tidak. Rasanya aku selalu kenyang. Entahlah, apakah ini karena disana tubuhku mendapatkan makanan.." ucap Hinata dengan membuka matanya.

"Kita sungguh tak bisa bersentuhan, bukan?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Tenang saja. Tak akan pernah bisa, Sasuke-kun." Jawab Hinata dengan mantap.

Entah mengapa, disana, jauh di dalam hati Sasuke, ia merasa kecewa. Tapi perasaan itu tak ia gubris.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari, Hinata selalu mengikuti Sasuke kemanapun ia berada. Pembagian tempat tidur pun juga terjadi. Karena Hinata perempuan, walaupun itu hanya jiwanya saja yang tidur, tetap saja Sasuke menghargai jika Hinata adalah wanita. Maka Sasuke menyerahkan kasurnya untuk Hinata tiduri sementara Sasuke megungsi ke sofa besar yang mirip kasur kecil dikamarnya untuk ia tiduri.

Tiap malam, Sasuke selalu menyelimuti Hinata dengan perhatian. Dan ketika Sasuke telah tertidur pulas di sofa, Hinata terbangun dan merasa menyesal karena tak bisa memegang apapun. Hinata ingin membalas kebaikan Sasuke dengan menyelimutinya dari udara dingin di sofa itu tapi sayangnya ia tak bisa.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari pula, warna hitam yang mulanya berada di sayap yang menempel dengan punggung Hinata pun kini mulai merata ke setengah sayap Hinata. Bahkan warna putih sayap itu hitam pekat di daerah dekat dengan punggungnya, sementara sayap yang tengah masih abu-abu, dan sayap yang paling ujung masih berwarna putih. Sasuke terus menerus mengamati perubahan sayap Hinata. Entah mengapa mengamati Hinata nampaknya mengasyikkan.

.

.

.

Hari ketujuh, hampir keseluruhan sayap Hinata telah berwarna hitam pekat tapi beberapa bulu dari sayapnya masih berwarna putih. Sasuke sering merasa dadanya sesak tiap Hinata ada didekatnya. Entah perasaan apa ini, tapi perasaan ini muncul sudah lama sejak ia melihat lukisan wajah Hinata di galeri toko lukisan itu. ini aneh.

Hinata tengah berdiri didepan balkon pagi-pagi sekali. Sasuke mengikutinya berdiri di balkon. Akhir-akhir ini Hinata terlihat murung, dan Sasuke ingin mengetahui apa penyebabnya.

"Aku selalu suka melihat matahari terbit dan tenggelam di balkon seperti ini saat aku masih sepertimu." ujar Hinata memecah keheningan dengan tetap memandang lurus dimana matahari sedikit demi sedikit nampak terbit.

"Kau masih bisa menikmati pemandangan ini.." Sasuke menjawab perkataan Hinata yang tak jelas.

"Tapi tidak setelah ini Sasuke-kun." gumam Hinata.

"Apa?" Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Hinata, ia bisa mendengar bisikan Hinata.

"..suki." ucap Hinata pelan.

"Hn?" Sasuke semakin tak bisa mendengar suara Hinata.

"Daisuki." Ucap Hinata dengan menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya bisa terbelalak ketika mendengar perkataan Hinata yang tiba-tiba. Apakah ini juga jawaban dari apa yang akhir-akhir ini Sasuke rasakan hingga membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang hingga membuat dadanya sesak.

"Tu-Tunggu du-"

"Aku ingin mengatakan ini sebelum pergi menghilang Sasuke-kun.." Hinata menatap kedua mata Sasuke dengan tajam.

"A-Apa? T-Tunggu, kau ini bicara apa?" Sasuke menghadap sepenuhnya ke arah Hinata.

"Aku sekarat Sasuke-kun. dan waktuku juga tak banyak lagi. ketika matahari terbit nanti, aku akan menghilang. Aku tak bisa melihatmu. Selama 400 hari aku menunggumu, selama 400 hari aku menunggumu melihatku di galeri itu. selama 400 hari aku menatapmu, memperhatikanmu. Selama 400 hari aku mendo'akanmu. Selama 400 hari aku mencintaimu. Aku takut setelah 400 hari itu, aku tak akan bisa mencintaimu lagi. aku takut tak bisa menyentuhmu. Aku takut tak bisa melihatmu lagi. aku takut." Tangis Hinata pecah. Selama itukah Hinata menantinya. Sesak, dada ini semakin sesak melihat tangisan itu mengotori wajah gadisnya. Bukan. Ini bukan sesak biasanya yang ia rasakan, ini sesak yang menyakitkan. Sasuke ingin memeluk tubuh Hinata ketika sinar matahari perlahan menguak.

Dari kaki, tubuh Hinata semakin memudar. Sasuke semakin ingin memeluk tubuh mungil yang rapuh itu. air mata Sasuke jatuh dengan sangat cepat ketika tubuh mungil itu tak bisa ia raih. Tangisannya semakin pecah ketika jemari Hinata juga memudari. Pertahanan Sasuke untuk tak menangis semakin pecah ketika wajah Hinata juga semakin memudar.

"Sayonara Sasuke-kun. Aishiteru ne.." ucap Hinata terakhir kalinya ketika matahari sepenuhnya terbit dan membuat tubuhnya yang memudar pun menghilang di hadapan Sasuke. sayap-sayapnya yang hitam pekatpun mengepak dan hancur bersama angin menjadi bulu-bulu yang terbang. Kali ini bulu itu berwarna putih sehalus kapas.

"Aishiteru yo Hinata." Tangis Sasuke dengan jatuh terduduk melepas sesuatu yang menempati tempat terbesar di hatinya. Pagi itu, Sasuke kehilangan hatinya. Kehilangan cintanya.

.

.

.

Pagi itu, pagi setelah ia kehilangan cintanya. Ia berlari pergi kembali ke Shibuya Street. Ie kembali ke galeri toko lukisan dimana ada lukisan Hinata yang terpampang besar disana. Sasuke ingin membelinya. Walaupun ia tak bisa memiliki Hinata, ia ingin memiliki kenangan terakhir Hinata.

KLINTING

Dengan deru nafas yang tak beraturan, Sasuke masuk kedalam galeri itu dengan berantakan. Semua orang menatapnya dengan heran. Tapi Sasuke tetap tak peduli, ia tetap berjalan lurus dimana dulu ia menemukan lukisan Hinata secara close up sangat cantik disana.

Sasuke terkejut ketika lukisan Hinata yang saat itu ada disana telah menghilang. Dengan segera ia mencari orang bernama Sai yang dulunya mengaku telah melukis sendiri lukisan Hinata.

"Dimana lukisan yang ada disini?" tanya Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan menunjuk tempat dimana lukisan Hinata dulunya terpampang disana dengan harga ¥400.000.

"Maaf tuan. Lukisan itu baru saja terjual kemarin. anda terlambat. Maafkan saya" ujar Sai, si seniman yang juga sekaligus pemilik galeri toko lukisan itu.

Sasuke mendecih kesal. Itu kenangan terakhir tentang Hinata. Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang membelinya setelah 14 bulan orang itu dilukis. Jika ada, itu hanya Sasuke.

Sasuke keluar dari galeri itu dengan marah, kecewa dan tak bisa ia pungkiri sangat sakit. Di jalan Shibuya itu. seperti setahun yang lalu, itu adalah jalan pertama yang ia lewati setelah kepulangannya dari L.A. dijalan itu pula, ia sempat memandang seorang gadis yang-, tunggu apakah setahun yang lalu ketika ia baru berjalan lagi di Shibuya Street dan gadis yang mencuri perhatiannya itu adalah Hinata? Sungguh Hinata?

Sasuke mengeluarkan handphonenya dan hendak menelefon untuk bertanya kepada Sakura, apakah Hinata tertabrak truk itu karena menerima pesan dengan bernomer belakang 400. Tapi sialnya handphone Sasuke sedang lemah. Ketika ia akan memasukkan handphonenya, handphonenya berdering. Itu Naruto.

"Halo Dobe! Sakura mana?" Sasuke terasa tak tahan dengan semua teka-teki yang terasa begitu tak adil mempermainkan takdirnya.

'_Teme, Hinata dia-'_ Tuuutt Tuuuuttt Tuuuttttt

"Sial!" Sasuke mendecih kesal. Apa yang dikatakan Naruto tadi. Hinata kenapa?

Dengan cepat Sasuke berlari menuju ke arah rumah sakit dimana Hinata koma dulu. Tak peduli Shibuya Street ramai akan pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang. Sekarang ia ingin bertemu Hinatanya yang terbaring koma di rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Sasuke langsung mencengkram lengan Sakura yang ada disamping Naruto.

"Sakura! Apakah ketika Hinata tertabrak waktu itu, saat ia melihat ke handphonenya. Apakah no belakangnya adalah 400?" Sasuke terlihat gila akan teka-teki ini hingga ia nampak berantakan.

"I-Iya. Darimana kau tau?" Sakura menjawabnya dengan meringis sedikit kesakitan. Naruto segera melepaskan cengraman Sasuke.

Sasuke berlari ke arah kamar Hinata. Tak salah lagi. yang menyebabkan Hinata kecelakaan bukanlah Sakura, melainkan dirinya. Jika saat itu Sasuke tak mengirim pesan itu yang berstatus masih menggunakan no L.A nya pasti tak akan begini jadinya.

.

.

.

Sasuke terkejut ketika memasuki kamar Hinata. Disana ada tiga orang yang begitu mirip. Kedua matanya sama-sama berwarna lavender, sama dengan Hinata. Rambut mereka sama-sama coklat panjang. Dan disana, Hinatanya telah terduduk dengan tersenyum hangat menyambut kedatangan Sasuke.

"Hinata?" Sasuke tersenyum sumringah ketika melihat Hinata telah terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.

"Dengarkan dulu orang yang berbicara dong, kenapa tadi telefonmu mati?" Naruto dan Sakura masuk kedalam kamar dimana Hinata dirawat.

"Sasuke..-kun" Hinata tersenyum hangat melihat Sasuke berdiri didepan pintu dengan tubuh yang berantakan.

"Baru kutinggal sebentar saja kau sudah berantakan seperti itu. bagaimana jika selamanya?" canda Hinata dengan menangis.

"Kukira aku tak akan bertemu denganmu lagi" Sasuke berlari memeluk Hinata dan tak mengindahkan dua orang yang mulai muncul perempat siku di pelipisnya.

"Kau! Beraninya menyentuh putriku!" amuk Hiashi, ayah Hinata.

"Akan kubanting kau!" seru Neji, saudara Hinata yang sepertinya sama sakitnya dengan ayahnya.

"Tahan-tahan! Kalian jangan salah paham dulu" Naruto menahan Hiashi sedangkan Sakura menahan sepupunya, Neji.

"Lebih baik kalian pindah ke tempat lain saja..ayo cepat." Ujar Hanabi, adik Hinata dengan mendorongkan kursi roda ke Sasuke.

.

.

.

Di taman rumah sakit, Sasuke dan Hinata duduk bersama di bangku taman. Menikmati hembusan angin bersama, bergenggaman tangan, dan merasakan hangatnya matahari.

"Aku takut kehilanganmu tadi" Sasuke memecah keheningan diantara ia dan Hinata.

"Dengarkan aku. Selama 400 hari juga aku telah mencarimu setelah kedatanganku disini. aku mencarimu kemana-mana setelah hari itu di Shibuya Street.. setelah pesan terakhirmu di Shibuya Street itu juga, kau tak pernah lagi mengirimiku pesan seperti biasanya. Aku takut. Sungguh takut" tambah Sasuke dengan mencium dahi Hinata.

"Kukira kau sudah sadar jika itu adalah aku, makanya ketika kau berdiri di lampu merah saat itu, aku juga berdiri disampingmu." Jawab Hinata dengan memandangi Sasuke.

"Aku tak akan pernah tahu jika kau tak mengatakannya." Imbuh Sasuke dengan mengacak-acak poni rambut Hinata.

"Kata Neji-nii, jiwaku terjebak di Shibuya Street dan mencari tempat yang terbelenggu hanya di lukisanku. Maka dari itu, Neji-nii meminta saran dari tetua. Kata mereka, keluargaku harus membeli lukisan itu secepatnya, jika tidak maka nyawaku akan hilang. Ini semua gara-gara kau! Gara-gara aku menulis 'Aku di Shibuya Street. Kutunggu kedatanganmu' aku jadi terjebak di Shibuya Street dan tak bisa kembali" ujar Hinata dengan cemberut dan merapikan poninya.

"Apa yang terjadi jika saat itu aku membeli lukisanmu di Shibuya Street saat itu? apakah aku akan benar-benar melenyapkanmu?" terawang Sasuke ke langit.

"Apa?" Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang semakin mengeratkan jemarinya.

"Intinya, untung aku tak membeli lukisanmu. Ha-h, takdir terlalu mempermainkanku" ucap Sasuke.

"Jadi kau tak mau lukisanku ya?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak, bukan begitu!" elak Sasuke dengan terkejut ketika melihat mata Hinata mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Lalu kenapa?" rengek Hinata.

"Karena aku tak ingin hanya sekedari lukisan saja. Aku menginginkan yang asli" jawab Sasuke dengan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hinata. Wajah Hinata sontak langsung memerah.

DUAGH

"Hentikan kelakuanmu itu! Tunggu hingga hari pernikahanmu!" teriak Hiashi dengan memukul kepala Sasuke.

"Baik paman, saya dan Hinata akan menikah sekarang!" teriak Sasuke dengan lantang.

"Eh?" pekik banyak orang yang ada ditaman saat itu (termasuk Naruto, Sakura, Hanabi dan Neji yang sudah mendidih).

"LANGKAHI DULU MAYATKU!" pukulan Neji mengakhiri perkataan Sasuke. begitupun Hinata, ia pingsan di tempat.

THE END

OWARI

* * *

><p><strong>#liat atas lagi<strong>

**Kok fic-nya ancur begini yak? Astagfirullah...**

**Ada yang mau ngeritik? **


End file.
